


流莺

by GGAD_Young



Series: 流莺 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Series: 流莺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565446
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

《流莺》（《My hopeless dream》）

序

故事始于一九二七年的冬天，或者说，中断的故事，那犹如积上厚灰爬满蜘蛛网的相连齿轮的苦涩回忆，在一九二七年的冬天，与现实相连。

Chapter 1  
一九二七年，盖勒特·格林德沃四十四岁，距离他被学校开除的那个夏天已经过去了二十八年。开除他的学校名叫德姆斯特朗，十一岁收到一封猫头鹰传书后，他在里面学习变形术，魔药学，和飞行课等等。简单来说，就是伪装，和杀人，他也学会了，并且将所有课业完成得相当漂亮。所以，他在十六岁那年被德姆斯特朗开除了，因为差点炸死了三个四年级的学生。

开除，是最完美的毕业典礼了，也是德姆斯特朗能给他的最大的赞许。十六岁，盖勒特孤身一人横渡英吉利海峡。当久夜的涛水拍上船侧，几乎要将甲板击得粉碎的时候，盖勒特望向遥遥远去的故土，甜滋滋地想。

据时任德姆斯特朗校长的艾兴多夫·舒尔茨回忆，当时他签上盖勒特·格林德沃的退学令的时候，完全将他视为一个无可救药的废物，或者魔头。当时盖勒特·格林德沃十六岁，个子窜得很高，站起来可以平视校长的眼睛。瞧瞧他，艾兴多夫看着格林德沃一头桀骜不驯的金发时想，用不了十年，或者五年，他就能在阿兹卡班或者美国魔法国会监狱看见他。格林德沃会蹲在最里面的监狱里，被割掉舌头，旁边还栓着一只刺皮蜥蜴。这个学生的罪状陈条上会有这么一列——屠杀麻瓜。

所以，当二十八年后，当头发斑白，腿骨僵硬艾兴多夫·舒尔茨在一个光线明亮，人来人往，还飘着钢琴声的庄园廊厅与他最不讨喜的学生重逢时，他不免很难掩饰自己的惊讶了。格林德沃不仅没有成为一个杀人犯，或者是流落街头的乞丐，恰恰相反，他已然是上流社会的宠儿。

“我把你开除那会儿，以为你下半辈子就要拖着一双老寒腿在牢里过了。”几杯香槟下肚，喝得有些醉醺醺的舒尔茨腆着肚子说。他已经告别了自己的中年，开始在如猩绒毯子般慵懒的老年生活中散步开来。而盖勒特却不。人，巫师还有麻瓜，在漫游过岁月的时候，都会将自己的一部分交出，当作旅费。有如创造力，有如怜悯。然后渐渐被同化，直到面目模糊不清，沉入人群。而盖勒特不同。他四十四岁，不再年轻，却显然保留了他年轻时的所有活力。事实上，当醉醺醺的舒尔茨第一眼窥上那对异色的瞳孔的时候，他还以为那个十六岁的少年犯又站在了他眼前哩。

他还可以去爱，舒尔茨突然没由来地想。他还可以去爱一个人，像在十六岁的夏天的时候那样去爱一个人。他还可以拥有一双眼睛，一双只将目光落在他身上，贪婪而青涩的眼睛。他还可以争吵，还可以发脾气，还可以不顾虑身份，地位，只因为爱一个人，就能跪下来，将自己的尊严交托，以祈求对方的原谅。盖勒特·格林德沃这些年一直没有长大，不，不，是他灵魂的一部分从他身体里被抽离了出来，就在他十六岁那年的夏天，就在那个夏天。

舒尔茨眯了眯眼睛，又从走过的侍者手上接过一杯威士忌。有点辣，老人想，然后他再眯了眯眼睛，将他刚才的想法——一个预言或者随兴念出的诗，忘得一干二净，就像刚才那杯流进喉咙，被咽进肚子的火焰威士忌。

盖勒特·格林德沃走过校长的时候，并没有废太多精力去听老人讲了些什么。那老家伙的嘴巴里又能吐出什么象牙来呢？这个想法轻轻飞过他脑子，仅仅匆匆沾了他的后脑勺一下，就无踪无影了，格林德沃觉得有些好笑。这点过去了二十八年他都没能改掉——不爱听上了年纪的嘟囔。

他此行是为了更为急迫的事情，尤其对他而言。

“我很爱你，我的儿子。”他的父亲在来信中这样写，或者吼道，“但如果你继续游荡在英国佬的花花草草里，而没有一份正经工作，我就要砍掉你的脑袋。”

一份正经工作，格林德沃哼了哼鼻子，走上楼梯，一边默念着父亲来信的最后一句话——“得了吧，不要因为一所德国学校开除你了就觉得被整个德国开除了。”

一份正经工作，格林德沃将那封吼叫信的最后几句从脑子里甩出去。真是正经地不能再正经了，当他终于站到那扇古朴的梨木门前，他讽刺地想。帮一个十七岁的霍格沃茨学生补习占卜课，以应付他的N.E.W.Ts考试。看吧，格林德沃，这就是你三番五次回绝那群老家伙的后果，你可算沦落到来应付一个乳臭未干的小子了。是的，盖勒特·格林德沃是辍学了，而且履历到底有些不光彩，但这并不能影响他在一个只有三千个巫师的岛国找到一份待遇优渥的工作。只是——

只是他一想到自己乖乖坐在办公室里，桌上煮着茶，椅子后面挂着某个蓄着白胡子的老家伙的巨幅肖像，搭屎的猫头鹰在头顶飞来飞去，他就想杀人。没错，杀人，但他已经很久没有这么想过了，也从来没有这么做过。他十六岁以前，杀人和奴役的想法在他脑子里激烈地做着碰撞。小孩子才做选择，那是他踌躇满志地想，我都要。然而，这一切极端的想法在他十六岁的夏天里消失地无影无踪了。盖勒特·格林德沃又变成了一个快活的盖勒特，一直到他四十四岁，遇见阿不思·邓布利多以前。

阿不思·邓布利多，他默念，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·布赖——布赖吉还是布赖恩？后面那个名字又是什么，该死的，他想不起来了。这个小鬼有一个惹人厌烦的长名字。阿不思·珀西瓦尔——珀西瓦尔，他知道美国魔法国会安全部部长也叫这个名字，除此之外他也想不到什么了。

阿不思·邓布利多，格林德沃又默念。他将手搭在门把手上，彻底放弃了回忆起他的学生的全名的打算。他知道阿不思·邓布利多十七岁，在霍格沃茨上学，除此之外——除此之外他对这个邓布利多一无所知。他长着满脸雀斑吗，就像斯卡曼德家那个讨人厌的小伙子？他高还是矮，胖还是瘦，蓝眼睛还是绿眼睛，或者灰眼睛？就像他那睿智的姑婆一样，灰眼睛的人总是性情温和而富有智慧。

格林德沃四十四岁，他站在一扇门前，兀地发现自己像个要与素未谋面的情人私会的男孩一样紧张，一样神经兮兮。他和阿不思在这之前只通过一回信，男孩的回信是漂亮的斜体字，字母微微弯起的地方小巧而又可爱，就像情人的耳垂。信上有柠檬的香味儿，甜的。

格林德沃旋开了门把手。


	2. 流莺 二

Chapter 2  
“嘭——扑——”

一九二三年，夏天正悄悄走进英国西南部的一个山谷里。天色蓝的如同刚刚雨后放晴的湖水，零星的几朵白云如同松软的棉絮一样飘在天边。村落边际，水杉树林高耸入云，白鸟在树梢筑巢，仿若浸沐在云端之上。穹顶之下，皆是阳光所抚摸过的地方。棕色的屋顶，砾石筑成的墙壁，流过乡村的澄明的溪水，掠林而过的红隼，一切的颜色都透彻极了。

“嘭——扑——”

老旧的铁丝网后，低矮灌木并成的篱笆旁，将要坍塌的、爬满绿植的旧墙前，一个男孩在吹黄色的泡泡糖。他十三岁大，有一双机敏的蓝色眼睛，打着卷的红发披在身后，已经快要垂到腰侧了。他戴着一顶可笑的蓝绒布帽子，里衬的布料很挺，可以让他的圆礼帽撑起来，他的冒顶还缀着一颗银色的星星，真的是纯银的。男孩坐在一块大石头上，双腿胡乱地蹬着石底，一边鼓起腮帮子，吹起泡泡糖。但这很难，因为世界上还没有很容易吹起的泡泡糖，那要等到五年后，美国费城的一个麻瓜才会发明这玩意儿。

男孩是一个巫师，一个完完全全，彻彻底底的小巫师。

一个嗜好麻瓜甜食的小巫师。

当帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯从邓布利多庄园的觥筹交错中抽出身，来到后花园里透个气时，他就是这样幸运地遇到了庄园里最娇俏的一只夜莺。

“嘭——扑——”

十三岁的阿不思·邓布利多终于注意到有一个男人一直在篱笆后面偷看，或者说光明正大地看着他的时候，他吹破了第七个泡泡糖，这回是粉色的。炸地四分五裂的气泡变成了黏在邓布利多两个腮帮子上的残渣，像是一个滑稽的口罩，保护着他的下半张脸不被偷窥。

邓布利多羞怯地低下头，他知道男人是谁。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，美国魔法国会安全部部长，西方魔法政界最有权力的人。他还知道，他还知道帕西瓦尔一直在宴会的余憩里一直偷看他，不，是光明正大地，毫不掩饰地看他。邓布利多起先有些恼怒，他不会读不懂男人侵略性的目光，他不会不明白那其中的欲望的意味。在这之前，他也不是没有遇到过，但那都——都不一样。他只有十三岁，但他已经精明到能衡量对手的能耐了。他会对大多数男人不予理会，对他们中做得特别过分的，则会偷偷赏那些个精虫上脑的几个恶咒，然后逃之夭夭，溜之大吉——踪丝这种东西从来不会困住阿不思·邓布利多。

但帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯不一样。

不用尝试，不用尝试，邓布利多就知道自己没有反抗的余地，他甚至因此生出了几分幻想，他是否因为这份自知而深感绝望，以及……期待？

宴会还没有进行到一半他就走了出去，他相信帕西瓦尔一定会跟着他出来，他相信帕西瓦尔一定会找到他，他确信不疑。已经无处可逃，帕西瓦尔来之前，阿不思坐在石头上想，他的双腿有些酥酥麻麻的，中档似乎泛着热流。我在想象帕西瓦尔怎么操我，邓布利多惊恐地发现了这一点，然后一发不可收拾地投入到了想象里。那应该会很痛，阿不思想，一想到帕西瓦尔会脱下他的裤子，将那玩意儿塞进他的下体，他感到害怕极了，也许帕西瓦尔马上就会把他压在这块石头上做，天哪，他不喜欢，石头表面很刺，会刺痛他的后背。但帕西瓦尔会先亲吻他，这是基本的礼貌。真希望结束之后帕西瓦尔能放他回庄园写作业，他的二楼卧室里还积着一大堆教授们塞给他的论文作业呢。

“阿不思·邓布利多？”

潮热的回忆结束了，阿不思·邓布利多抬起头，从帽檐下面看向已经走到面前的男人。你会强奸我吗，阿不思咬着舌头想。

格雷夫斯望着少年的脑袋，如同看着一颗透明的水晶球。对一个十三岁的少年轻而易举地摄神取念于他而言是一件再简单不过的事情。他扫过阿不思脑袋里藏着的羞怯，害怕，惊慌，忍不住暗自嗤笑，为这只完美的夜莺。

“你能——”

（你能脱下袍子吗你能自己把衬裤脱下来吗你能让我操你吗——）邓布利多的脑子里划过无数个兴奋的念头。

“你能陪我散步吗？”男人说，以一副年长者的智者姿态，向男孩伸出一只邀请的手。

邓布利多有些惊讶，但他仍然答应了下来。男孩从棱角不平的大石头里蹦了下来，双脚刚沾地的一刹那，格雷夫斯的手就触上了阿不思的脸颊。是触摸，不是抚摸，阿不思想。事实上，也正是如此，格雷夫斯只是帮他揩去了嘴角还残留着的粉色泡泡糖。

就这样，两个各怀鬼胎的人走在了一九二三年夏天的邓布利多庄园里。阳光从铁门的一侧射过来，将露天的花园分成两瓣。邓布利多和格雷夫斯从沐浴着阳光的一半走向阴影。少年的心怦怦直跳，金盏花在他们脚边绽开。

他们刚抵达阴影最深处的一刹那，格雷夫斯就迫不及待地提起阿不思的后领，将他死死地按在了铁门上。生锈的大门发出一声沉重的轰鸣，随即淹没在夏日的蝉鸣中。这跟他想的有点不一样，阿不思发现自己因为恐惧而流泪不止。格雷夫斯亲吻他的时候他在流泪，格雷夫斯将手伸进他的袍子里的时候他在流泪，格雷夫斯的手重重地按压着他的下体的时候他在流泪。

一九二三年夏天，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯将他按在铁门上，撕开他的袍子不带任何扩张进入的时候，阿不思·邓布利多在流泪。他只是轻轻一瞥那肿胀地发紫的巨物，就吓得再也不敢睁开眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
从二楼的小窗俯视下去，整个园子尽收眼底。冬日，邓布利多庄园沉睡在雪原上。园心，一株橡树腰身浸在雪里，枝头落满白糖似的晶雪。树梢蔓延的最远处，一块不小的石头在雪面下隐隐显出轮廓。篱笆外，上锈了的铁门僵在了冷天里，维持着半开的姿势。窗外，鹅绒般的大雪还在飘落，像是上帝撕开了天使的枕芯。来自天堂的信羽落满人间。

格林德沃的目光在那扇铁门上停留了片刻。四年前，十三岁的邓布利多就是被另一个男人压在那扇门上强奸的。这是格林德沃所不知晓的过去，也是格林德沃即将知晓的过去。不过，一九二七年冬天，格林德沃第一次与邓布利多见面，给他补习的时候，在他眼里，十七岁的阿不思不过是一个比同龄人聪明点，内敛点的普通学生。

邓布利多无疑是聪颖的，他的天资比格林德沃见过的任何一个少年巫师都要好。同时，邓布利多也具有任何一个少年巫师都会犯的一个错误。

轻蔑自己所陌生的领域。

第一堂课仅仅过去十分钟的时候格林德沃就明白了，邓布利多不是对占卜学一无所知，而是根本不相信这门课。诚然，占卜学比其他课程都需要天分，而且是独特的，但像其他多数青年巫师一样，邓布利多也能从寻常的迹象中探查出未来的模糊形状，但那太难以捕捉，而且时对是错。所以崇拜真理和绝对权威的邓布利多根本不相信这类玄乎的东西。

在他的学生第十次不耐烦地从耳后拢过一大把红发盘玩着的时候，格林德沃放下了手中的水晶球。

“转过去。”他说。

邓布利多圈绕着红发的指节僵硬了，少年愣愣地望向格林德沃，因对方倏然冰冷的语气。

“转过去，背对我。”格林德沃平静地补充道。

少年照做了，他背过身，不再盘弄自己的头发。如瀑布般的头发刹那间倾泻下来，恍若流火般披在身后。他的学生是个标准的红发美人，格林德沃在见到他第一眼的时候就明白了。那个时候邓布利多坐在窗下的椅子上，手肘撑在桌上，下巴抵在掌心，看窗外的落雪。白雪红发，相映成艳。

格林德沃将手绕到红发后的白颈上，少年因他的动作轻轻颤着，微微弯曲的脖子脆弱极了。

他不紧不慢地从袖子里抽出魔杖，在靠近邓布利多脖子的地方往下一切。

断流的瀑布被他抓在手心了。

邓布利多猛地扭过头，打转着泪花的蓝色眼睛直直地看向格林德沃。他是如此震惊，以至于面对这暴徒竟一句话也说不出来。格林德沃没有理会这头美丽的、受伤的小兽的哀切的眼神，他生硬地扳过邓布利多的肩头，迫使少年将刚刚一直刻意遮掩着的左背朝向他。他拉开本就宽大的睡袍，露出十七岁男孩独有的，纤丽而精瘦的后背。

“P&G”格林德沃冷静地念出来了那两个字母。他认得那字母旁的蔷薇花纹，这是上流社会暗中盛行的一种游戏的暗号——夜莺。这跟普通的交际花不同，只有身份达到一定地位的人士才会饲养“夜莺”。夜莺是他们各自秘密豢养的情人，通常是不到十五岁的少女。格林德沃知道有些人喜欢养一些模样不错的男孩，但他没想到以邓布利多家族的名望，竟还有人敢对族内的长子染指。

这样的人整个西方巫师界没有几个。

“你离开他了？”他问，语气里听不出是关切还是嘲讽。

邓布利多慢慢地拉上后背的袍子，简短地回了一声“嗯”。

“几年前？”

邓布利多沉默了一会儿，然后低着头开口了。

“两年前。”

两年前，格林德沃思索了一阵。不错，两年前邓布利多也就满十五岁了，这也符合夜莺长大的年龄。当少男少女的心智和身体不再青涩和稚嫩，那些人也就转而失去了兴趣。

“你的父亲和母亲知道这件事情吗？”

邓布利多摇了摇头。

“每次他都派一辆马车过来，说是接我过去补习功课。”他疲惫地说。

格林德沃不再提出那些如尖锥般刺骨的问题，他举起手中抓着的红色长发，扬到空中。

邓布利多注视着那些头发被凭空乍现的蓝色火焰吞噬地一干二净，踪迹全无。

“过去的事情不需要忘记，也没必要记得。”格林德沃平静地说，“我不管你以前是什么，被谁上过，你现在是我的学生，而我可以保证，没有人可以再伤害你。现在，让我们继续给你补习功课。”

邓布利多抬起的下巴有些抽动，他看向格林德沃，眼睛的颜色像打湿了的大海。


	4. Chapter 4

邓布利多不知道那天他是怎么回去的。格雷夫斯将他按在铁门上操了很久，一直到他酸痛的无法并拢的双腿软软地贴着男人的腰窝垂下。他的背很痛，铁门上某个雕花纹路一直在膈着他，他甚至猜测那是一朵野玫瑰的图案。格雷夫斯骤然的占有极其粗暴，像个急着将糖果全然吞下的孩子，又像个蛮不讲理的强盗。十三年第一次阿不思深切地感受到自己的身体不再是自己的了——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯的一部分在他的身体里。

他很羞愧，甚至想哭，但每当他的眼泪要流下来的时候格雷夫斯都会给他舔干净。男人的唇滑过自己的皮肤，阿不思能感觉到他的脸更红了，像要烧起来。格雷夫斯进入他的时候会跟他亲吻，像阿不思之前遥想的那样——也不一样。他不知道会这么疼，更不知道会让他如此——无地自容。

他看向天空，鸟儿如常飞过，可他却不是那个从二楼小窗里懒洋洋地向窗外投去一瞥的孩子了。被强暴过后就不是孩子了，邓布利多突然恐惧地想到。

午后最浓烈的阳光将要褪去的时候，格雷夫斯从他身体里退了出来，将满是遗留着欢爱痕迹的男孩放到阴影和阳光交汇的地方。阳光抚摸的一半脸上，邓布利多那只蓝色的眼睛盈满泪水。不断有眼泪从眼角滑过，流到耳后，那火红的发梢里。他的蓝袍子被从中撕开，镌刻着爱欲的身体裸露着。蓝袍子上还有几道白色的粘稠，像是深夜仰望过去的银河。

而格雷夫斯则与他的狼狈模样恰恰相反，就连刚刚进入他的时候，这个男人外衣上的第三颗扣子也没有解开。不过三分钟，他已经穿戴整齐。如果有人此时从花园走过，也可能把格雷夫斯当作只是偶然路过的人。

他离得有些远，邓布利多害怕地抬起了颤巍巍的手臂。

“别走。”他的声音干涩又沙哑，全拜眼前这个男人所赐，“我一个人走不回去。”

第一次，他看见格雷夫斯冲他笑了笑。男人蹲了下来，手托上阿不思的后脑勺。未等格雷夫斯有下一步动作，阿不思就先凑上去吻上男人的唇。一个疲惫的，颤着的吻。他说不清这是本能还是讨好，或者两者兼备。

但阿不思总不会承认，他会喜欢上一个刚刚强暴过自己的男人。

“我不会离开你的。”格雷夫斯在他耳边说，颇具蛊惑力的声线一般是安抚，一般是胁迫。

“我们以后还有很多时间，我会教你怎么比今天表现的更好，但如果你还像今天这样不坦诚，我就操死你。”

注视着男孩的眼仁逐渐被恐惧填满，格雷夫斯轻轻拍着男孩的后背，又说些好言抚慰着。终于，过于疲惫的男孩在他怀里沉沉睡去。他其实大可将阿不思·邓布利多留在那里，邓布利多夫人会过来收拾一切的。这个精打细算的女人向来不喜欢她这个聪明的继子——“聪明”是那个女人说的，格雷夫斯倒是还没有感觉到。当埃琳娜·邓布利多多次向他暗示自己有个模样精致，性格讨巧的继子后，再婉拒的话就显得有些失礼了。

他真轻。

格雷夫斯抱着邓布利多走上二楼小房间的时候想。其实埃琳娜曾委婉地向他建议，或者说曾试着说法他就这么将邓布利多抱上楼梯——当着所有宾客的面。格雷夫斯也曾经考虑过，他厌恶邓布利多的不诚实，从第一面起就厌恶男孩的这一点。他实在是迫不及待想看到男孩全面崩溃的模样，但是——

将邓布利多放到小软床上的时候，男孩还在沉睡着。他睡得并不安稳，时常有断线的眼泪从眼角流出。格雷夫斯将被子拉过来给男孩盖上的时候，难得好好地端详了这个刚刚受虐过的男孩的面容。以前他从未仔细考虑过这点，送到他床上的人儿大多模样不错，可细看之下也令人索然无味。

邓布利多有一张稚嫩，姣好的面容。他的骨形还未完全显现，下颌线是朦胧的，脸上都是粉嫩的软肉。他的睫毛很长，睡梦中还在轻轻颤着，像被人捉住了的蝴蝶的翅膀一样美丽和脆弱。

男孩长了一张梦中情人的脸。

格雷夫斯鬼使神差地吻上了男孩的额头。

等他终于反应过来，意识到自己到底做了什么之后，他猛地愣住了。不过庆幸的是，邓布利多没有醒来，男孩依旧在睡着。为了冷静下来，格雷夫斯慢慢地在小房间里来回轻轻踱步着。要离开房门的时候，他瞥见了书架的一角。仅仅是随意入眼的几个人名和书名就足以让他相信埃琳娜说的“聪明”是有几分斤两了。

埃琳娜·邓布利多在走廊走着。她喝了几杯，但还没有醉，还足以能够谈妥交易。

女人晃着缀着厚重黑天鹅绒的绸布扇子，对格雷夫斯眉目含笑。

“每个星期六，我的马车会过来把他接走。”格雷夫斯直截了当地说。

埃琳娜发出几声经过巧妙修饰的、得意的笑声。

“一直到十五岁？”女人显然深谙此道。

格雷夫斯向紧闭的房门投去一瞥，点了点头。

“十五岁之后，如果他还愿意，他可以来找我。”格雷夫斯丢下最后一句话，毫不在意女人有些惊讶的目光，便走离了长廊。

不，不，女人独自摇了摇头。阿不思·邓布利多是不可能让格雷夫斯留情的，绝不可能。


	5. Chapter 5

邓布利多庄园里栽种了许多白色山茶花，一天的教学结束后，格林德沃独自下楼走到了院子里。和他家在德国的庄园不同，英国人的园子里总有许多地精，即便像邓布利多庄园这样的也不例外。格林德沃对地精有些好奇，他以前只是在书上见过，长得有点像戴着帽子的圣诞老人。他没想到真实的地精长得比书上的还要丑陋，和狂躁的康沃尔郡精灵有过之而无不及。

正当他以恰好的力道掐住一只地精的脖子，仔细地端详这种丑陋生物的牙口时，他的身后传来一声轻微的咳嗽。

格林德沃转过身，背手将奄奄一息的地精扔到篱笆外，同时漫不经心地向邓布利多夫人行了一个礼。

“我喜欢这些小家伙。”埃琳娜笑了笑，“赶也赶不走，总是笨拙地想要回来。就像那些千方百计要追求我的儿子的男人一样。”她用绸缎扇子遮住半张脸，又轻轻地笑了。

格林德沃的神色冷了些，但埃琳娜眼中的笑意并没有因此减去半分。

“我看人的眼光一向很准，我知道——我知道你喜欢他，没人不会喜欢阿不思的。如果你愿意，只要你愿意，我可以做一个顺水人情——顺水推舟。你放心，他以前只被一个人动过，我的眼光很挑剔——你想象不到的挑剔。而且，熟透了的果实总比青涩的更加爽口，不是吗？”埃琳娜特意加重了最后几个字的音节，她将放浪的笑意收成涟漪，全都寄托在那些话语转折里的妩媚里。

“您让我感到恶心。”格林德沃直截了当地说。他很久没有像这样毫不掩饰自己厌恶的情绪了，尤其是在这些上流社会里泡了那么久以后。

这句话丝毫没有激起埃琳娜的愤怒，相反，她得意地笑了笑。

“恶心吗？你以为你刚刚见到的只是个不幸被玷污的天使吗。阿不思·邓布利多，我的继子，他是个婊子。是的，格林德沃先生。你们刚才的话我全都听见了，他撒谎了，先生，他欺骗了您。阿不思·邓布利多一年前才离开格雷夫斯先生，他是被赶出来的。”

满意地看到格林德沃的眼中尽是本能的惊愕后，妇人继续开口了，一副胜券在握的模样。

“阿不思十五岁生日后，格雷夫斯先生已经暗示过他可以离开了。不过我可怜的儿子实在是太不识趣了，他竟然自己找上门，恳求格雷夫斯将他留下来——做他的宠嬖。”

返回二楼的小房间之前，他收到了之前让罗塞尔调查的资料。格林德沃很快地读完了那些让人不舒服的字眼。他将印着邓布利多信息的文件扬到空中，雪花似的纸片纷纷扬扬地落下来人，然后像邓布利多的红发一样被乍生的蓝色火焰吞噬殆尽。

格林德沃坐在院落的白漆木椅上，背深深地凹陷下去，两肘疲惫地抵在膝盖上。

邓布利多根本不需要补习占卜课，他的O.W.L.S的占卜课考试根本没及格，和他另外的四门功课一样。并且，正如文达在信中阐述的，阿不思·邓布利多自从三年级以后就没去霍格沃茨上课，直到六年级才返校继续完成学业，并且完成地一塌糊涂。

能让他一向谨慎行事女助手使用这个充满贬义词汇的时候不多。

邓布利多是知道他是来给他补习占卜课的，那就是否就意味着他已经做好要当一个婊子的准备了？格林德沃只是一个游荡在上流社会的不肖子，那邓布利多家族是为了什么呢，他远在德国的父亲的权势吗？

格林德沃的下颌沉了沉。如果是这样，如果真的是这样，那刚才在房间里，邓布利多穿着不合时宜的睡袍，手指一下下地拨弄头发，不是因为厌恶占卜课，而是因为要勾引他吗？他刚才是在想，这个男人为什么还不跟他上床吗？

阿不思·邓布利多坐在书桌旁，他刚刚施了一个魔法，在玻璃瓶里变出了金黄色的火焰。跳动着的火焰温暖而又明亮，他就靠着这火焰做他的占卜练习。这个魔法对他来说有点困难，虽然他五岁就会变出这种火焰了，但十三岁后的那些事情发生后，他连一个简单的阿拉霍洞开都很难做到了。他不明白他的继母为什么要给他安排一个德国人给他补习占卜课，也许是另一种折辱他的方式吧。虽然他那张五门不及格的O.W.L.S成绩单已经埃琳娜笑了一整个夏天了。

他的占卜课老师布置的作业都很难，关于行星运行的计算复杂极了。邓布利多有些头疼，但还能继续工作，只要不涉及挥动魔杖……

有什么人将他的右手抬起来了，他拿着羽毛笔的右手，他应该握着魔杖的右手。

邓布利多抬起头，吃惊地看到他的占卜课老师，盖勒特·格林德沃正抓着他的右手手腕，高高扬起到空中。

他看了一眼男孩写了一半的作业，冷冷地开口了：“你装得还挺像。”


	6. Chapter 6

1923年夏末，伊法魔尼地精学院的毕业生，奎妮·戈德斯坦恩得到了她在美国魔法国会的第一份工作——茶水间秘书。奎妮原以为自己的大半生将在文件与咖啡的气味中度过，直到自己读心者的特殊天资被上司知晓。她的同事，玛丽·乔，一个长着雀斑的小个子女巫恶意地将这个半公开的秘密透漏给了尚未知情的上司——大多数办公岗位都不欢迎读心者。

走向秘书处的路上，奎妮正在算着自己能拿到多少遣散费。然后，她的上司愉快地通知她，她被通知被聘为安全部部长的私人助理。每周只需工作半天，薪酬却是她原来一年的分量。任何一个刚从魔法学院毕业的学生都不会有比这更好的待遇了。奎妮惊讶地遮捂着张着的嘴，因为太过激动而不敢轻易答应。

“你只要记住一点。”她的上司半躺在深深凹陷的软皮沙发里，悠悠地翘着腿，“别记得任何你看见的。”

但他最后一句话却不像开玩笑。

理解上司的这句话并不难，奎妮见到阿不思的第一眼就全明白了。

一个雨后的下午，天色昏沉。按照约定，她幻影移形到离部长私邸有一定距离的地方，然后由专人陪送。每次的人都不一样，第一次她是由一个上了年纪的奥地利妇人引着的。妇人的衣着很朴素，像麻瓜教堂里的修女，也戴着遮过眉的尖帽，不过颜色更深些。她们在宅邸里走了一会儿，在走廊尽头的一扇门前停了下来。妇人叩门传音后，同奎妮点头示意她可以进去了。

那是奎妮第一次见到阿不思，那时候他还穿着完整的衣服。

十字格子分割的窗下，一个四十岁左右的男子正坐在长沙发软椅上，他没有躺着。男人有一头梳过去的黑发，穿的衣服全是手工量裁定制的。奎妮认得他，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，美国魔法国会的安全部部长，西方魔法政界的第二把交椅，表面上是第二把。他们的女主席瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利富有实力，却不富有手段。更有甚者传言，格雷夫斯的魔法能力已经远超皮奎利之上，他甘居人下不过是个幌子，皮奎里主席早就成为了这个男人的提线木偶。

不过，这些现在都不重要。奎妮更想知道，坐在格雷夫斯膝头上的那个男孩是谁，他看上去还不到十五岁。男孩有一头绸缎似柔软光亮的红发，即使在阴雨天也泛着玫瑰般的亮色。他依偎在格雷夫斯怀里，有一下没一下地晃着无精打采的小腿，像只受伤的小兽。格雷夫斯顺着男孩的脊背抚摸着，在他耳边时不时说些悄声话安慰着，还把一只手给男孩玩。奎妮进来的时候，他正在格雷夫斯的掌心里划着什么东西，听到门开的声音也没有抬头。

格雷夫斯没有让她等太久。

“这是戈德斯坦恩小姐。”格雷夫斯拍拍男孩的肩头，让他看向奎妮，“这是阿不思。”

“你好。”阿不思干巴巴地说，他看向自己的时候，奎妮瞥见了他蓝色的眼睛。

“我可以——我可以为您做些什么吗，部长先生？”其实奎妮已经猜测到她大概是为这个叫做阿不思的男孩而来，但她决定不要做一个太聪明的人。

“不是我，是阿不思。”格雷夫斯摇摇头，“他突然不能施魔法了，像某种障碍症。我听皮奎里主席说过，读心者的能力会对治疗这种奇怪的病症有帮助。”他握上了男孩平常施魔法的那只手，抬起来仔细端详着。阿不思无力地让他抬着自己的手，恹恹地望向那如同枯枝般的手指节。

这只是个传说，奎妮苦笑着，但她没办法直接拒绝格雷夫斯先生，她也没有那个胆子。她只能凭着祖母讲过的那个久远的童话中的一点，放着胆子试着。她将手贴着男孩的额头，悄声说：“可能会有些疼，时间也有点长，请您忍些。”

她自己都不知道会发生什么，只好临时编一些胡话来凑凑数了。

阿不思闭上了眼睛，脸色苍白极了。

半分钟后，奎妮决定直接对男孩来个摄魂取念。反正许多正在上学的学生都分不清读心和摄魂取念的区别是什么。

五分钟后，奎妮·戈德斯坦恩放下了手，她的面额一片汗津津，放下来的时候右手还一直在颤着。她望向躺在格雷夫斯怀里的男孩，病恹恹的，却极其温顺。

难以相信，被强暴者与暴徒能如此平静共处。

男孩望向格雷夫斯的眼神就像在望着自己的情人，不，这不应该。他喜欢他吗？他知道自己真的喜欢他吗？或者他仅仅是因为他被强奸了所以喜欢他？因为不得不喜欢？只有这样他才能证明自己是纯洁的，只有这样他才能证明自己的爱情是合法的？

别记得任何你看见的。

奎妮闭上了眼睛，她深吸了一口气。

“小毛病，会好的。”她笑着说，蹲下来轻轻拍着男孩的手。这个角度让她看到了男孩颈间的吻痕，从锁骨一直蔓延到布料里面。

除非你离开他。


	7. Chapter 7

阿不思举起魔杖，从手腕到指尖都在颤着。挣扎片刻，他颓废地垂下了手臂。

“我做不到，先生。”他摇了摇脑袋。

格林德沃似乎早就预料到了这副景象，他坐到阿不思身旁，揉了揉少年火红的头发。阿不思想要依偎在男人的颈间，却感受到了格林德沃无声的后退。少年抬起头，想找寻男人眼中掩藏的神色，却一无所获。

就在刚刚，他让自己对他施阿瓦达索命咒。

“我没有什么系统的教学方法，但我想这应该是最直接也是最有效的。所有不可饶恕咒都需要最强大的魔法力量才能够被施出。这是激发你的力量的最好方法。”格林德沃以陈述事实的语气徐徐道来。

“可是我可能会伤到您。”

这回他听到格林德沃轻轻笑出了声。

“你完全不必担心这点，事实上，我甚至怀疑你是否能让我流点鼻血。”

他环着阿不思的肩，手举起男孩的手臂，掌心包裹着男孩握着魔杖的手。“来吧。”他在少年耳畔低喃，“让我感受到魔法的流动。”

没有反应。

但这与先前失败的原因不一样，格林德沃注意到。

“你应该看着魔杖，准确地来说是杖尖，而不是我。”他平静地提醒道。

阿不思张了张嘴，想说些什么。

“你在想什么？”

“您——您为什么要教我？”明明他刚才还将自己的手腕高高抬起又勒住啊，阿不思无法忽视心里的这个小嘀咕。

格林德沃松开了阿不思的手腕，他将少年的肩头掰过来，让正对着他。他看着男孩那双蓝眼睛，开口了。

“我是人，也会被谎言所迷惑，但我可能比普通人更明智些，所以我还是能识破埃琳娜的谎言的。”

“不。”邓布利多摇了摇头，“埃琳娜总会将谎言和真实掺杂在一起。那是真的。是我之前对你撒了谎，格雷夫斯先生人很好，一直在照顾着我的病情。甚至在我十五岁以后，也还好心地将我留在宅邸里修养。我不知道离开和留下哪个是更好的选择，但我觉得自己不应该再麻烦格雷夫斯先生了。先生不会将厌倦写在脸上，但我能从他的眼睛里读懂一些东西。”

格林德沃安静地听完了这长长的一段话。

“这不是你的错。”他说的第一句话。

“你也不需要尊敬他。”他补充道。

当看到阿不思和格林德沃一起走下楼梯时，坐在壁炉旁的猩红软椅里的埃琳娜·邓布利多轻轻笑出了声。她甚至懒得用扇子去掩饰。“可以，可以。”她朝格林德沃甜笑着，“协议我已经准备好了，三年您认为如何，或许再加些时间也可以。我的仆人在另一个房间，您可以直接把加隆交给他。我们是记账的，不必担心遗留问题。”

格林德沃能感觉到阿不思的手臂正因愤怒而颤抖，他拍了拍男孩的肩，刚转过头想对埃琳娜说些什么，邓布利多就先他一步开口了。

“格林德沃先生不会付你一个子儿。”他一字一句地朝妇人重重地说。

埃琳娜摇曳着的小扇子僵着了，妇人猛地站了起来，走到阿不思面前提起了男孩的衣领。“你在干什么，我记得我警告过你别干扯我们的交易。”她低声威胁着。

“这不是你的交易了。”阿不思将魔杖刺向埃琳娜的手指，女人吃痛地嚎着退却了，“是我要跟他走。”

关上的大门将她与两人隔绝后，埃琳娜颤巍巍地举起了那根被阿不思刺伤过的手指，借着一点烛光观察着。

那短小又肥润的拇指上，赫然有一个被魔咒灼伤的小小洞口。


End file.
